valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Yoko Martens
Lancer |Likes = Coby Caird Aisha Neumann Aika Thompson |Affiliation = Gallian Militia |Rank1 = Private |Role = Gallian militiaman (former) Store Owner |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles |English = April Stewart }} is a thirty-seven year old Squad 7 lancer who appears in the original Valkyria Chronicles videogame. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles' She ran a well-loved Randgriz eatery until donating all the food in her larder to refugees one day and joining the militia. Largo's resemblance to her ex-husband causes her to avoid him as she searches elsewhere for a man to act as a father to her one son. The war's end saw the reopening of her shop, where she later met and married a regular ten years her junior and bore twins. The whole family now helps cook. Stats 'Base Stats' *HP - 245 *Accuracy - 21 *Evasion - 0 *AP - 350 *Defense - 6 'Max Stats' *HP - 447 *Accuracy - 31.7 *Evasion - 10.7 *AP - 400 *Defense - 12 Personal Potentials *'City Kid' - Standing on paved roads reminds them of the city, making them feel right at home and upping their defense. *'Born Leader' - Having allies nearby sparks a sense of responsibility that leads to a natural boost in defensive ability. *'Largo Hater' - Having Largo around is a drag, causing a drop in attack power. *'N/A' - This character has no fourth potential. Battle Potentials *'First Aid Boost' - The healing powers of Ragnaid (S) are occasionally increased. *'Tank Slayer' - When near two or more tanks, they receive a boost to attack-related parameters. *'Super Anti-armor' - Their attack power against tanks is greatly boosted a set percentage of the time. *'Ammo Refill' - They have a chance of recovering all ammunition after attacking. Quotes Selection *"I'll take care of it." *"Leave it to Aunt Yoko." Attacking *"Take this!" *"Yah!" *"Here goes!" Killing a Foe *"Sorry, dear." Enemy Sighted *"Enemy found." *"I see one." Personal Potentials *"I'm a city girl here." (City Kid) *"Let's get to work, ladies!" (Born Leader) *"You look just like him...damn fool." (Largo Hater) Battle Potentials *"Here's an extra boost!" (First Aid Boost) *"One order of tank Bombay." (Tank Slayer) *"I'm ready to break something." (Super Anti-armor) *"Always be prepared. Says I." (Ammo Refill) Healed by Ragnaid *"That's sweet of you." Rescuing an Ally *"Hey, Medic!" After Medic Visit *"Hey now...nobody on my team dies." *"Come on Medic! Get to work here!" *"Help's on the way, Coby." (Coby) *"Save your strength, Aisha." (Aisha) *"I gotcha now, Aika." (Aika) HP Critical *"I'm too old for this." *"Not happening, dear." Unconsciousness *"This is...embarrassing..." Death *"S-Sorry, fellas...I can't look after you...any more..." Enter Squad 7 *"Hi there, I'm Yoko Martens! I'm sure we'll get along just fine." Exit Squad 7 *"Thanks for all you've done, kiddo! If you need me, I'm always here for ya!" Trivia *Yoko has the highest accuracy for a lancer. *Despite being the oldest woman in Squad 7, Yoko is not an EW1 Vet. Category:Lancer Category:Characters Category:Squad 7 Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters